I Fell For You
by madrian
Summary: Beca Mitchell just moved from Florida to California with her twin brother and Father, due to her parents break up. She is enrolled in California International High School, where she will meet her nemesis, her best friend, her stalker, and most importantly, the love of her life. In Beca's POV (I suck at summaries, the story is better, I hope….) I don't own Pitch Perfect. AU fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here I am, in a moving truck, in California, bopping my head to the beat, and why? Because of my parents. They broke up a few weeks ago, not that I care, I hate mom anyway.

"Are we there yet dad" My twin brother Zack whine's.

"Almost." My dad says through gritted teeth. Zack had been whining the whole journey from the airport, which was a surprisingly long time. Well actually, he had been whining since he found out we were moving. Unlike me, he actually had friends in Florida and didn't want to leave them behind.

A few minutes later we arrive outside a house that looks very…. Cliché. I hop out start humming the tune to my newest mix.

"Someone come help me with these boxes." My dad yells, frustration hinting a LOT in his voice. I walk over and prepare to lift a large box.

"Oh no Beca, that's really heavy, here take this one." He says, handing me a tiny box. I ignore him and lift the big box, trying and succeeding in looking at ease. I walk to the house and put it inside, glad to be putting the extremely heavy box down. I slowly walk around the house, analysing every (flawed) detail. Wow, I cant believe how much I HATE this house. I remove the piece of paper from my pocket and glu-tack it to the door of my room. I re-enter it and picture everything in it and grimace at the thought.

I gaze out the window and see a, rather… broad, girl talking to my dad. She takes dad into the house nextdoor. Oh, so she's our neighbour.

I travel down the stairs and exit the house and enter the backyard. I know it sounds stupid, but in Florida, I would always climb this tree and listen to my mixes on it. Yeah its stupid, but it's relaxing, and more importantly distracting.

I scan the yard for a climbable tree and find a reasonably nice oak tree. I climb the tree with ease to branch where the leaves shade me from peoples view. I relax and lose myself in my music.

**6 hours later, 7:00 pm**

"Beca, Zack, Dinner's ready!" Dad yells up the stairs. I Get up off my bed and make my way down the stairs.

"Dad, when you say 'Dinners ready' you mean 'Pizza's here', right?" I say mockingly. My dad cannot cook if it could save his life. I slump down in a chair and grab a slice of pepperoni and devour it.

"Beca, manners." My dad lectures me. I laugh inwardly.

"Seriously dad? Have you even seen Zack?" I ask, motioning to Zack. His face is covered with tomato sauce and He smiles, revealing the cheese covering his teeth. I laugh, but my dad only glares at him. My brothers smile fades as he drops the slice with was currently eating (more like rubbing all over his face) on the plate.

"Bye." He says putting his plate in the dishwasher and running upstairs. I smile as I take the final bite of the slice. I place my plate in the dishwasher and head upstairs to my room. I collapse lazily in my desk chair and open my computer, hoping to start a new mix, but decide to not because Im not feeling particularly inspired right now. Instead I log into the school website and check the extracurricular activites. I didn't go to any of the clubs in my school in Florida, but my dad said something about a mixing club, so…. I search the list looking for the mixing club, but fail. I Shut my laptop down and climb into bed. I know its only 7:45 but I cant think of anything else to do so I Switch the lights off and clamber into bed. After about half an hour, I finally drift off.

Well that's chapter one, I apologize if its not very good, I'm only 11 and its my first fanfic so…. If you have any questions PM me and PLEASE review. But don't review if your gonna be a little bitch and complain that my fanfic isn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to tell you, Beca and Zack and everyone else are 16 years old. Except for Luke, Aubrey and Chloe who are 18

Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I stretch my arm out and harshly smash my fist on the snooze button on my alarm clock. I'm NOT a morning person. I turn over and fall off the bed, smashing my head on the wooden floor. SHIT! I clutch my head in pain and get to my feet. Zack rushes into my room.

"Beca, you okay, what was that noise?" He asks genuinely concerned. I smile at my twin's caring for me. Zack is the only person in the world who really _gets _me.

"I'm fine, just fell out of bed." I reassure him. He smiles back and walks out. _Well, great way to start the week_, I think to myself as I make my way down the stairs. I sit down at the table and stuff a spoonful of cereal in my mouth grumpily.

"So, dad, how are we getting to school?" Zack asks as he rummages through the fridge for something to eat.

"Oh, Fat Amy has agreed to walk you two to school today." My dad replies. I stare at him.

"Dad. That's not a nice thing to call someone." I tell him.

"She asked me to call her that." He says as he shrugs. Zack returns to the table with a plate with cold pizza on it.

"Yuck, Zack, your having _that _for breakfast?" I say, making a fake gagging sound.

He nods and smirks. I finish my cereal off and get dressed in a red tank top with a grey shirt over it with a pair of skinny jeans. I head to the front door again and meet up with Zack. He walks outside and we spot Amy trying to hide our broken mailbox behind herself, though failing.

"Um, Amy – Sorry _Fat _Amy, why is our mailbox broken?" Zack asks slowly. She looks away.

"Uh well, um I tried to um…. Sit.. on…. Uh, it…." She mumbles. We both nod slowly in comprehension, beginning the ten minute walk to school.

"So you two twins?" She asks. I keep my head down, watching the my feet move.

"Yeah, hard to believe right? I mean I'm 6,1 and she's 5,2." I hear Zack reply, not bothering to object. I hear their conversation and I think they are friends now.

"So Fat Amy, have any friends?" He asks.

"Um, what kind of question is that? Of course I have friends, I mean I'm Fat Amy, Right?" She says as though its obviously. Zack chuckles and even I smile.

"Yeah, so theres, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Jesse, Donald, Benji and Bumper." She says.

"Cool! Me and Beca can hang out with them all the time!" He says excitedly. I finally look up and see Zack is beaming. At that moment Amy grabs me by the waist and pulls me into her and I flinch at her touch, but she ignores it.

"Don't worry flatbutt you'll like them!" She reassures me. We enter the school and she takes us to a series of benches.

"Hey guys!" Amy yells to a crowd of teenagers. They all turn around. And greet her.

"Hey guys, this is Zack and Beca, they just moved into the house next door to me." She says.

They all stand up to introduce themselves. A boy with hipster clothing and hipster glasses walks up to me and introduces himself.

"Hey, I'm Donald." He says, extending his hand. I hesitate, but end up shaking it. Then a boy with… wait… no way is he…. Yeah, he is, a boy with a _Star Wars cape _ walks to me and introduces himself as Benji. I shake his hand. 2 girls walk up to me and introduce themselves as Jessica and Ashley. I shake both their hands shyly, looking down slightly. A tall girl then walks up to.

"Hi, I'm Stacie, Warning, I have a lot of sex." She says. What?! Who says that? I mutter a 'hi' and shake her hand. Then a boy with a red hoodie and I notice is slightly shorter than everyone else.

"Hi, I'm Bumper. Where have you been all my life?" he asks. Are you kidding me? He's hitting on me already.

"Hiding from you." I snap. He raises his hands in mock surrender and walks away. A boy with a huge grin plastered to his face walks up to me and extends his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. Nice comeback by the way." He says brightly. I cant help but smile at his dorky smile. Why am I smiling?

"Thanks." I say clearly for once instead of muttering. I look over at Zack and cant help but raise my eyebrows and grin at the scene. Stacie is introducing herself to Zack and he is struggling to take his eyes off her breasts. He finally looks in her eyes and shakes her hand. Jesse follows my gaze and chuckles lightly.

"Don't blame him. I was like that when I first met Stacie. So, what class do you have?" He asks curiosly. I remove the schedule from my pocket and scan it.

"English." I reply, surprised by the lack of shyness in my voice.

"Cool! Me too. Shall I walk you to class?" He asks. What? Is he my boyfriend or something?

"Yeah, sure." I reply. WHAT?! What just happened. Ugh, Why does he have this effect over me?


	3. Chapter 3

Who do you think Zack should be paired with? Stacie or Ashley?

Chapter 3

He guides me through the ocean of students to the English classroom. His hand gracefully takes hold of mine and I stiffen a bit, but don't object. He let's go soon after he realises I'm not comfortable with it, and I try to ignore the warm, tingling feeling left on my hand. We chat nonchalantly until we enter the almost full classroom. He sits at a desk near the corner of the classroom. I look around the classroom for a good seat.  
"Come on, sit next to me." Jesse says motioning to the desk hair next to his. I slump down into the chair and glance at the clock. The teacher is late for class, seriously? I look down at the desk as the awkward silence continues. I look up at him opening my mouth to speak but stop once I see him staring at me. He smiles.  
"Cool ear-spike." he says his smile growing if that's even possible. An unstoppable smirk surfaces on my face.  
"thanks. I got it to piss off my parents, but the fact that you like it means the world to me." I say sarcastically.  
"Of course it means the world to you." he says as though it was obvious. I chuckle lightly.  
"Youve got really pretty eyes." he says out of nowhere. Oh god what did he just say? I bite my lip hard and only just manage to tear my gaze back to the desk.  
"Good morning class! Sorry I'm late, now let's get to work." a familiar voice says. I glance up to see the teacher looking through some papers.

I battle my way through the sea of children to meet Amy at the benches.  
"Hey flatbutt! Let's go quick! We don't want to have a run in with Cynthia Rose." She says, grabbing my wrist and yanking me in the direction of the exit, too quick for me to react to her touch.  
"Who's Cynthia Rose?" I ask confused as she continues to pull me.  
"Cynthia Rose stalks me!" She says quickly. Wait what?  
"She stalks you? Why?" I ask.  
"I don't know why. She also stalks Stacie. It's probably because we're both sexy bitches." she says nonchalantly. I laugh at her comment.

About halfway back to our houses she stops pulling me and I rub my arm where her nails dug into my skin.

"So isn't Bumper hot?" She asks, bringing the subject up with no warning. I stare at her incredulously.

"Um, if you think introducing yourself then hitting on someone is 'hot' then yes." I reply, with a tiny bit of resent in my voice. Okay more than a little.

"HE DID WHAT!?" She screams. I almost fall over in surprise. Why is she so mad.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING! THAT BASTARD! UGH, I'M GONNA FINISH HIM LIKE A CHEESECAKE!" She shrieks. They were dating, and he hit on me? The little bitch! We arrive on our street and I say goodbye to the still fuming Amy and open the door. I sigh in relief. Mostly first days back at school are horrible, but this one went….. this one went okay. I collapse on the sofa and review the day. My thoughts are interrupted by…. _Jesse _walking through the kitchen door. What is he doing here?

"Oh hey!" He says cheerfully. I just stare at him. He stares back at me with equal focus. Zack walks through the door interrupting our… our… our staring competition, that's what it was, that's all it was.

"Hey Beca." Zack says, raising his hand in acknowledgement of my presence. I smile wryly then head up to my room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yell once I realize Stacie Ashley and Jessica are in my room.

"Oh hey Beca! We were just looking at your room." Stacie says as though it explained everything.

"And what gave you the right to come into my room?" I question quite rudely to be honest. The girls exchange glances.

"Um, we thought since we were your friends we could come into your room. But you clearly don't think the same way." She says with a slight hint of intimidation in her voice. I don't stiffen at the words, in fact I actually relax a bit.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Ah, no biggie! So wanna go to the mall with us?" She asks. I take a quick glance at the girls and think that maybe they are not the best people to go to the mall with.

"Um, I kind of have a lot of homework to do." I say slightly too quickly, but they don't seem to notice.

"Okay. See ya late Beca!" She says as she and her other friends….. and _my _other friends leave.

So yeah. Beca is starting to warm up to them as friends. Any questions PM me!


	4. Chapter 4

I've gotten a few PM's now and the person who is Zack is going to be paired with will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that.

Chapter 4

I sit down on my bed and relax. I think, for the first time in my life I have _friends. _I take a deep breath out and can't help but grinning widely. I close my eyes with the intention of taking a nap but am rudely interrupted by someone bursting through the door. My eyes snap open and there stands Zack.

"Dude Beca, Amy invited Bumper over and she's gonna get revenge! Quick they're outside!" He practically yells. I get to my feet and rush outside. Bumper is walking up the street and Amy has a vengeful look on her face.

"Hey Amy." He says, only mildly excited to see her.

"Hey turburger!" She says. She unexpectedly slams her fist into his jaw. He falls to the ground clutching in his jaw and yelling in pain. She then kicks him in the balls and hey clutches them in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ON BECA!" She screams. He looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He says, befuddled.

"YOU HIT ON BECA!" She yells at him. He slowly gets to his feet.

"oh, uh, you know about that?" He says, looking not even a little guilty. I walk up to him.

"Oh come on, you're not even guilty?" I ask rhetorically. I find my self smashing my foot into his stomach and he falls to the floor again. Amy raises her hand beaming at me, and I high five it.

"CELEBRATORY MOVIE AT MY PLACE!" Jesse yells to us. Ugh, I hate movies.

"Jesse, your always looking for chances to force us to watch movies. But Lets do it!" Amy says excitedly. Everyone agrees.

"I don't like movies." I tell them. They all fall silent and turn to me, an awkward silence pursues. Jesse is the first to break the silence.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE MOVIES?" He exclaims. I fiddle with the zipper of my jacket and look down at the floor.

"I dont mind them I just get bored and never make it to the end." I explain hesitantly. He stares at me, completely stunned.

"But… the, endings are the best part." He stutters, still in shock.

"They're predictable, like the guy gets the girl, that kid can see dead people, Darth Vader is Luke's father…." I say but am interrupted by Jesse.

"Oh, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal of all time?" He says.

"Vader in German means father. His name is literally Darth father." I reply.

"Oh, that reminds me, I heard Luke _doing _Aubrey in the girls bathroom yesterday!" She exclaims. Who's Luke?

"No fucking way!" Stacie shouts. Amy nods in confirmation. Who are they talking about.

" I heard them moaning each other's names, it was really disturbing." She says.

"Can someone tell me who Luke and Aubrey are?" I ask.

"Oh, Luke is basically the hottest guy in school, and Aubrey is basically, well, a bitch." Ashley says. I nod in understanding.

"So what movie sho-" Jesse begins but is interrupted by Amy exploding into cheers.

"Yes! My brother and his friends are having a party at my house while my parents are out on Friday!" She exclaims.

"Cool!" Stacie replies.

"DRUNKNESS HERE WE COME!" Jesse yells suddenly. Wait, this is a _drinking _party?

"Okay lets go to my place. Operation movie is-a-go." He says. Oh wow. What a _nerd._

"Amy, you get the snacks with Stacie. I'll pick a movie. Man I wish I had some alchohol." He says. Suddednly something pops up in my mind.

"Um, I have a fake ID…." I say, trailing off.

"You do? Would you be willing to buy us some beer?" He asks hopefully. I consider this.

"Sure." I say.

They all cheer and Amy and Jesse even lift me onto their shoulders. I laugh.

"You will not be buying any alcohol." A familiar voice says. I whip around and my dad is standing behind us with his arms crossed. _SHIT._

"YOU, YOUNG LADY ARE GROUNDED, YOU TOO ZACK." He roars. I walk inside the door and before my dad can lecture us, Zack bolts upstairs. I do the same and lock myself in my room. I sit down in my desk chair and my phones buzzes, notifying me that I have received a new text.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

Hey illegal alcohol dealer :)

I smile at his text. Before I can type out a reply my phone buzzes again.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

Open your window

I read it and frown. Why? I glance and see everyone in Amy's room and Amy is balancing a ladder from her window sill to mine. My Jaw drops. Someone knocks on my door.

"It's just me Beca, let me in." Zack says in a hushed tone. I open the door and lock it again after he walks in. I open the window hastily and everyone walks across into my room, even Bumper, though he has many icepacks balancing on his body.

"I brought a movie, and Amy brought snacks!" Jesse exclaims. "We didn't want you to get bored locked in here!" He says. I can't believe they would do this for me. I have real friends, for the first time in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing to say to you guys. PM me any questions

Chapter 5

"So what movie are we watching?" Zack asks excitedly as he settles himself on the bed next to Jesse. Jesse looks at him and grins.

"Well here's a clue, it was Benji's turn to pick." He says, his smile growing wider. Everything forms an 'O' with their mouth in understanding. Whats that supposed to mean? Wait…

"Do _not _tell me we are watching star wars!" I complain. Benji looks at me with a look mixed with horror and disgust.

"How… can you… n-n-not…. like…. St-st-st-star wars." He splutters, looking as though he were hyperventilating. Jesse sends him a reassuring look.

"She doesn't like any movies." Jesse reminds him. I sit up on the bed and lie down next to Jesse. He presses play and I relax, letting myself sink a little into the mattress. I try to concentrate on the movie but after about 15 minutes I turn and watch Jesse. Why am I doing this? I watch his features and his soft lips. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? I find myself leaning over and resting my head lightly on his shoulder, and drifting off serenely.

**1 STAR WARS MOVIE LATER**

I wake up to a gentle prodding on my stomach. I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me, especially Benji and Jesse. I eye them suspiciously.

"Is this because I fell asleep during the movie?" I inquire softly. Stacie smiles.

"No Beca, this is not because you fell asleep during the movie." Stacie says reassuringly. I sigh in relief.

"Then what's it about?" I ask curiously.

"This is about how you fell asleep during the movie, on _Jesse's _shoulder and started _hugging _ him." She says supressing a giggle. I. DID. WHAT!? _SHIT. _I feel my cheeks flush red and instantly look away. They all burst into laughter, even Benji, though I can tell he's still mad at me for falling asleep during star wars.

"Shut up." I mutter, though a smile creeps onto my face. Jesse walks up me and puts a hand on my shoulder, causing my breath to hitch.

"aww, it's okay that you're in love with me." He says then bursting into laughter again, but my smile instantly vanishes. He notices it.

"Okay guy's lets go." He says, motioning to the window. They all begin to climb across the ladder and back into Fat Amy's room. As soon as they're all across I close the window and shut the curtains. OH MY GOD. WHAT KIND OF A REACTION IS THAT? I sigh in frustration and get to work on a mix.

**4 DAYS LATER**

The first week had passed both quickly and uneventfully. I walk over to everyone and they are all bursting with excitement about the party.

"Hey! Aren't you guys excited about the party?" I ask sarcastically.

"We sure as hell are! And you must be too, I mean this is the perfect chance to get Jesse drunk and make a move on him!" Stacie says. Yes, the teasing has continued and I wonder when it will ever end.

"Everyone at my house at 6:00 to get ready!" Amy announces bouncing up and down in delight.

We begin walking back home until Amy breaks the silence.

"Is that a new ring Beca? Planning to propose to Jesse with that?" She asks giggling.

"Shut up." I mumble, turning my gaze to the pavement. We finally arrive after home after a gruelling 6 minutes of teasing. I fall onto my bed and look back on my first week, but the thing that clouds my mind is how I made _8 _friends and I smile broadly at just the thought. I walk into the living room and meet Jesse. Seeing people in the house that I had no knowledge of them being there was very common now.

"Hey." I say as I position myself lazily on the sofa, slightly too close to him, awkwardly shifting further from him.

"Where's Zack?" He asks me. I turn to him.

"Dunno. I think he's in his room." I respond carelessly. He nods and goes upstairs to find him. I watch the shit on TV for about an hour and a half before I start to get worried about Jesse. Why am I worried about Jesse? Ugh. I get up and clamber up the stairs to search for him. I finally enter my room and see Jesse, sitting in my desk chair, listening to my mixes.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I yell. He turns to me removing the headphones and smiling, but the smile fades once he see's my facial expression.

"Hey. I was just listening to your mixes. Zack said they were really good." He says ccarefully. I glare at him.

"How many  
have you heard." I ask, suppressing my rage.

"Uh, this is my third." He answers carefully again. I sigh in relief.

"Good." I say, visibly relaxing.

"I'm guessing you don't let just anyone listen to them." He states, clearly realizing it. I nod.

"Well if it helps, there really good." He says. I feel my neck flush red and turn my gaze somewhere else.

"Well, better get to Amy's place!" He says, clearing the awkward silence.


	6. Chapter 6

This is an important chapter. Zack's partner is revealed, but there are other reasons….. PLS review and if you like follow or fave.

Chapter 6

We enter Amy's house and I claim her bathroom as my 'changing territory' as she named it. I dont know why all the girls are dressing up fancy is skin-tight dresses and wearing layers and layers of make-up, I mean it's a _college _party, I'm just wearing jeans and a tanktop with a plaid shirt over it. I change quickly and settle down on the couch next to Bumper. I feel uncomfortable under his… wandering gaze. His hand grabs mine but I quickly retract it, resisting the heavy urge to slap him to death.

"So, since I'm not dating anyone, and your single. Lets start over. Hi I'm Bumper. If I could see you naked, I would die happy." He says in a voice that is a poor attempt at sounding seductive.

"If I could see _you _naked, I'd probably die laughing." I retort. He eyes me up again, stopping for a split second at my breasts and continuing up to my face. Finally, someone I am actually comfortable with being in the same room in with walks in. Donald strolls in, probably the only other person wearing something simple like me. He initiates a conversation with me and finally leads me to this question.

"So who in our little group of friends, who are you best friends with?" He asks inquiringly. I consider this heavily, and I really don't know. I decide on Stacie.

"My best friend would be Jesse." I say. What the hell is wrong with me? I thought I was going to say Stacie. Another excruciating 5 minutes of teasing follows before the rest of the girls, followed by Jesse, enter the room, in way too fancy clothing. They eye me and Donald curiously before collapsing on the sofa.

"Party starts in 10 minutes." Amy casually mentions. We all nod in comprehension.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

I scan the room. All of my friends are making out and drunk so I have no one to talk to. I see Donald sticking his tongue down Jessica's throat. That was unexpected. In another corner there Is Amy and Bumper removing each other's clothes though they are in public. Then I turn to yet another corner of the room and there is Stacie and… _ZACK _making out a little too sexually. Then there is Benji and Ashley up against a wall, grinding. I sigh and fell a gentle tapping on my shoulder. I spin around and see Jesse standing there with 2 bottles of beer in his hand, offering me one. I take it hesitantly and choke it down.

"So. Not a pretty sight is it?" He asks me humorously. I nod in agreement. He laughs lightly.

"Oh wow." I say as I turn my gaze to Amy and Bumper, instantly moving it away as I see Amy wearing no shirt. Jesse does the same.

"I've been trying to not drink too much tonight." Jesse mentions, sipping from his bottle.

"Me too." I say quietly. "Feels like the first time" starts playing through the speakers.

"Wanna dance? I'm an awesome dancer." He says, trying to tempt me. He starts doing ridiculous dance moves, causing me to laugh hysterically, until I finally cave in and agree to dance with him. We head to the dance floor, awkwardly walking through all the sexually engaged couples. He puts his hands on my hips and I stiffen at his touch, but he is clearly too alcoholised to notice. I relax into it and wrap my arms around his neck. We sway lightly to the music.

"So wanna play a game?" Jesse asks, trying to bring the silence to an end.

"Sure." I reply, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Lets play 10 questions." He says grinning at my reaction, which was a fake gagging sound and a groan.

"What's your favourite song?" He asks quickly.

"Titanium." I reply simply. He nods in response. I want to make it a horrible question.

"What is your favourite movie?" I asks him, laughing at his reaction of mock offence.

"One does not simply pick a favourite movie. Unless one is Benji." He says chuckling along with me. "But it would have to be…. The breakfast club." He answers confidently. I nod.

"What's your dream job?" He asks curiously.

"DJ." I answer at the speed of light. He nods, slightly stunned at my quick response.

"Whats yours?" I ask in response.

"I want to score movies." He answers almost as quickly as I did. Silence falls. Then it finally hits me. Through all the alchohol. Through all the barriers I had built up. Why I had been acting so strangely around Jesse, or when talking about him. Why he's leaning in. Why I'm leaning in as well. I finally realize, I have a crush on Jesse Swanson.

CLiffhanger! Bum bum bum! PM me any questions!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! If you like this fanfic please read my other one called Hard in love with you.

Chapter 7

I'm leaning in, ready to kiss him. I start to panic when his face is inches from mine. His hot breath washes over my face. I can't do this. I remove my hands from his neck and run. Not anywhere in particular, just run, with tears stream down my face.

"Beca wait!" I hear Jesse yell to me. I keep running. God what is wrong with me. I want so badly to turn around and kiss him, but I just can't. I run and run and run. I start to cross the road, but am too drunk to see the car hurtling towards me…..

**THE NEXT DAY 9:00 AM**

I wake up in a hospital bed. Shit. I open my eyes more and see Jesse sitting at my bedside. Shit.

"Good morning miss Mitchell." Jesse says with a grin.

"Uh, good morning." I say awkwardly. He takes my hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asks concerned. I stare into his beautiful eyes, paralysed for a moment.

"I'm feeling…. Fine." I say lamely. I look at the clock mounted on the wall.

"Shit Jesse you should be at school!" I inform him hastily. He just smiles at me, and god it's a hot smile.

"They gave me the day off to be at the hospital with you." He says with a shrug, his smile refusing to fall.

"Why?" I ask, slightly angry at how the school got me into this awkward situation.

"Because you're my friend I guess. Stacie and Fat Amy are coming in an hour. In the meantime, wanna play ten questions?" He asks hopefully. I freeze. I gulp quickly before nodding.

"Um, its my turn." I mention awkwardly. If he's trying to bring make me bring up the almost kiss, then I'm not going to, I'll make him bring it up.

"What was your first kiss?" I ask curiously. He seems unaffected by my question.

"I was 13 and I just went on a date with the prettiest girl in school. And I kissed her." He explains promptly.

"Who was it with?" I ask. He starts to blush uncharacteristically.

"Uh, it's not your turn." He stutters. "What was yours?" He asks quietly.

"I was also 13 and I had an obsession with love songs. So a boy said if he performed a love song dedicated to me in the talent show, would I kiss him. I said yes, he did, and then I kissed him." I say with a grimace. He smirks at my answer. "Who was your first kiss with?" I ask, glaring at him, daring him to bring up the kiss. He mumbles something inaudible.

"What did you say?" I ask. He mumbles again, slightly louder.

"I can't hear you." I tell him.

"It was with…. Stacie." He says with an expression of guilt. No way!

"Dude, are you kidding?" I ask in surprise. He nods, hanging his head in shame.

"My turn." He says, trying to change the subject. "Who in our group of friends is your best friend." He asks. Okay, I am going to say Stacie, unlike last time.

"You." I answer. I can't believe I did it again! The door smashes open and a tall blonde girl, followed by a slightly shorter redhead enter the room.

"Aubrey, Chloe, what are you doing here?" Jesse asks in surprise. They turn to him with vicious looks on their faces.

"Oh, just stopping by to see your girlfriend." The redhead mocks. Jesse stands up, clearly irritated by just their presence.

"She is not my girlfriend." Jesse says, his whole body tensing and his fists clenching. God, he looks so hot. "Besides, you haven't even met Beca." Jesse adds through gritted teeth.

"Oh we know, we just wanted to skip school." Aubrey says with a bitchy smile.

"Well, if you're going to skip school, skip school somewhere else." Jesse says, while stepping in front of me defensively. Is he trying to protect me? My heart skips a beat at just the thought.

"Oh, we just needed to welcome your girlfriend to the school." Aubrey says with an even bitchier smile.

"Over my dead body." Jesse says.

"So you're not denying she's your girlfriend, interesting." Chloe points out much to his annoyance. Suddenly Chloe dashes forward and grabs Jesse by the arm and pulls him away. Aubrey walks up to me. Whatever Jesse was trying to protect me from, it's coming right at me.

"Hi Beca. Welcome to the school! You've already made a friend that's good. But if you think for a second, you can take my place as most popular girl at school, and steal my place as the rightful Prom queen, then you're wrong. If you attempt to do it, I will come after you, and it will not be pretty." She says. I try to figure out where I've seen this girl before. She starts to walk away. Then I realize where I've seen her before.

"Not pretty like you vomiting all over the crowd during a glee club performance." I call after her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"How do you know about that? That video has only gotten 600 hits." She says, walking back to me.

"Well, me and my brother are one of the 600 hits." I tell her. She glares at me, with a hint of fear in her gaze.

"If you dare tell anyone about that." Aubrey says.

"What, you'll vomit on me?" I say with a smirk. She glares at me again before leaving the room. Chloe throws Jesse back into the room. Jesse immediately walks over to me, worried.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine." I reassure him. God he is so cute when he's being protective of me.

"What happened?" He asks, when he finishes searching my body for injuries.

"I stood up to that bitch." I reply simply. He freeze's absolutely stunned.

"You did?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah." I say. He smiles at me, impressed. I finally realize my crush is out of control, because all I want to do right now is kiss Jesse.

Review and Follow Please. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I read life next to the Swanson's and I realized how similar it is. I came up with this fanfic after watching my friend's parody of High School Musical! I read the whole thing and don't worry it does change.

Chapter 8

**MONDAY MORNING**

I hear my phone make the obnoxious sound it makes when it tells me I've got a new text. Who is texting me at 6:00 AM? I reach for my phone. The text is from Jesse. My face instantly lights up at the fact.

From: Jesse Swanson

To: Beca Mitchell

Hey! Go into your brother's room.

I frown at his vague text but do as it says. I don't want to wake him, so I inch the door open slowly. Zack is sleeping... with _STACIE _in his arms. HOLY SHIT. I mean I saw them at the party, but I didn't think it was serious. I quickly snap a picture and head back to my room. I immediately send it to all of my friends. A few minutes later I get many angry texts about how early it is. Shit, I forgot about that.

From: Jesse Swanson

To: Beca Mitchell

I know! He texted me that Stacie was staying overnight last night.

I read his text. Wow, big mistake Zack! I laugh to myself. I know it's totally creepy but I sit there, thinking about him. I hear a noise from outside and look out to see Fat Amy waving at me. I open the window.

"Hey" She greets. "How do you think that happened?" She asks quickly.

"I saw them make out pretty heavily at the party so. I also saw you literally fuck Bumper on the spot." I say with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, we're back together!" She announces. I laugh.

"Uh, Fat Amy, can I tell you something?" I ask uncertainly. She nods with a concerned look on her face.

"Me and Jesse-" I Begin but am cut off by Amy.

"You fucked him?" She asks.

"Dude no! But we, almost… kissed." I say, looking away from her.

"OOOOOH! Don't worry. It's no big deal, me and Donald almost kissed when we were sober and it was no big deal, unless you actually did kiss." Amy tells me. I sigh in relief.

"Um… I… kinda…. Uh…. Have…." I stutter.

"Well spit it out!" She says, amused.

"I uh, kinda have a tiny… crush on…. Jesse." I admit to her.

"HOLY SHIT! On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you like him?" She asks urgently. I consider this. I guess 6.

"Um, eleven." I tell her. Why can I never say what I am planning to say?

"I don't believe it! Well. I guess it should have been pretty clear when you hugged him while sleeping." She says. I blush a LOT.

"God what's wrong with me? It's actually disgusting." I tell her. She laughs.

"I can't believe you have a crush on Jesse." She says again.

"You have a crush on Jesse?" A familiar voice says from behind me. I whip around and groan as I see Zack and Stacie standing there.

"Shit. Um, no." I tell them, unconvincingly.

"Beca! I don't believe this! Did you fuck him at the party?" Stacie asks excitedly.

"NO! How come me and Jesse are the only ones who didn't have sex at that party?" I ask.

"Did you kiss?" She asks hopefully.

"No. But we almost did." I reply.

"What stopped you?" Zack asks.

"I ran away." I admit, ashamed. They laugh.

"Why?" Stacie asks.

"I don't know. I just couldn't take it." I say. They continue laughing at me.

"Can we change the subject?" I ask desperately. Then the most unexpected thing happens. _Jesse walks in_.

"Uh, h-hi." I stutter to him, looking down at my mattress.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asks suspiciously.

"Ah, nothing." Zack tells him. "Why are you here?" He asks.

"Oh, just wanted to say hi." He tells him. Stacie eyes me strangely and I look away, embarrassed.

"So, uh, Beca told me that-" Stacie begins.

"OKAY, let's get ready for school." I say awkwardly. I glare at Stacie who smiles in response. I go to the bathroom and shower quickly. I get out and walk into my room. I drop the towel and start changing. I only have my panties and bra on when Jesse walks in.

"Hey Beca- OH MY GOD!" He says, instantly turning around.

"SHIT JESSE!" I yell.

"Sorry! I'll…. Just…. go now." He says, with his back to me. I sigh, and for some unknown reason smile. Why am I smiling? I finish getting dressed and meet everyone outside.

"Let's go." I say.

"Wait, Beca, can I talk to you for a second?" Stacie asks. I nod suspiciously and walk inside with her.

"What?" I ask her quickly.

"What? Jesse totally has a crush on you!" She says. WHAT!

"No he doesn't!" I tell her.

"Yes he does! Think about it! He sometimes acts awkward around you, he stutters when talking about you, he came all the way here _just _to say hi!" She practically yells to me. I consider this, and maybe, just maybe, he returns my feelings for him. Maybe, Jesse Swanson has a crush on _me._

Thanks for reading! And I'm so sorry JumpinJambo19 I didn't know how much of a copy this was! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! If you like this fanfic then please view my other one because it's not getting many views compared to this one. Thanks!

Chapter 9

We walk to school altogether but I can't stop staring at Jesse.

"So Jesse…." Stacie begins, looking at me in a funny way. Shit what is she going to do? "Who would you say your best-friend is?" She asks.

"Beca." He says with a smile before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me in for a hug. He doesn't let go of my waist as we walk, but I'm surprisingly okay with it. We enter the school and Aubrey and Chloe come up to us out of nowhere.

"And you claim she isn't your girlfriend, Swanson." Aubrey says. He immediately lets go. She continues to torment him. She falls silent once I make a fake gagging sound. She glares at me, but I smile back. She walks away with Chloe hot on her heels and everyone turns to me.

"What was that all about?" Fat Amy asks me. I smile at her.

"Oh, nothing." I say. We walk into our classes and I sit down in my usual maths seat next to Stacie.

"Seriously what was that about?" Stacie asks me as Aubrey walks through the door.

"None of your business Stacie." She says. "That shirt really makes you look like a slut." She continues. I make the fake gagging sound again and she shuts up. Stacie just stares at me.

**END OF SCHOOL**

I meet Jesse out at the benches.

"Hey! Let's get going." I say. We had made plans to go to the mall.

"Oh, sorry, I can't. Emergency glee club meeting." He explains.

"Seriously dude? Glee club?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Wanna watch us practice?" He asks. I do want to hear him sing and I really don't have anything else to do.

"Sure." I say. He leads me to the auditorium and I take a seat in the audience. He gets up on stage and starts talking to the club. After a while he starts doing ridiculous vocal-warm-ups. Finally, they start performing. They sing 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5 and Jesse takes the lead. He has an amazing voice, and just looks so hot when he does the surprisingly complex dance moves. I can't help but smile and he smiles back. I watch them practice for another 2 hours before going home with Jesse.

"So, are you going to come see our performance tomorrow at 7:00?" he asks hopefully.

"Sure." I answer. He looks relieved.

"GOD, thank you, everyone else bailed." He reveals. I hadn't even realized he had his arm around my waist again. He dropped me off at my house. I smile widely as I close the door behind me. I can see Zack and Stacie are watching some TV together; Stacie is cuddled up against his chest.

"What are you smiling about?" Stacie asks me.

"Jesse is just so fucking hot when he sings and dances." I blurt out, covering my mouth right after I say it. They both burst out laughing. I run up to my room and start working on a new mix. I hit save just as my dad yells: "food's here!" I rush downstairs and start eating the Indian food he had ordered us.

"So you're Zack's girlfriend." My dad asks Stacie.

"Yes." Stacie replies.

"How are things going?" He asks curiously.

"It's going great, we are very happy together." Zack interjects. I finish the food quickly, not wanting to see my dad interrogate Stacie like all of Zack's past girlfriends. I open the text I received from Jesse.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

Check your E-mail

I hate how his texts are always so vague. I open my inbox and see a video of their glee club performance. I know it's totally creepy but I watch it over and over again.

"So, that's what you were smiling about." Zack says. I jump, turning around to see Zack standing in my doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"You played it 3 times in a row." He responds.

"Fuck off." I say as I pick up my shoe and throw it at him and it hits him in the chest. He leaves and I lock the door this time.

**6:50 THE NEXT DAY**

I take my seat in the auditorium. I eagerly wait for Jesse to come on stage. They announce the judges, and then the song starts. Jesse walks on the stage and starts singing, _shirtless_. I gape at him, and it turns me on. I watch him, my eyes on his incredible abs. In reality they probably weren't as amazing as my mind was making them look. When they finish I put up with the other groups until Aubrey's group comes up. They start singing Price tag by Jessie J. She eyes me and I pretend I'm vomiting. She glares at me as she finishes the song.

"And in second place, the Barden Bella's!" The announcer announces. They are Aubrey's group because they receive the trophy and she lifts it up half-heartedly, not really caring.

"And in first place, The Treble-makers!" He announces! Jesse runs up and takes the trophy, holding it up to the crowd. I start to leave the auditorium.

"Hey!" Jesse shouts, from the other side of the auditorium. I run up and hug him.

"Congratulations!" I say, suddenly very aware of his shirtlessness.

"Like what you see?" He asks, pointing to his chest. I shove him playfully. "Let's get you home." Jesse says with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! This chapter is a little longer; you'll find out why. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

I hop in Jesse's car and turn the radio on. Titanium comes on and I sing along. I notice Jesse is staring at me.

"You're a really good singer. Have you ever considered joining glee club?" He asks.

"No, I've not even considered it." I tell her with a grin. He grins back before he starts driving.

"So, ever since you said you don't like movies, I thought I needed to give you a movie education, a moviecation, so." He says, holding up the case of the movie 'The Breakfast Club'. I groan in response and he feigns hurt.

"I'll have you know this movie has the best ending to any movie ever." He tells me.

"I'll be the judge of that." I say.

"So, you're agreeing to watch it with me." He asks.

"What n-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"No, too late you agreed." He says. I groan again. We stay in a comfortable silence until we arrive at my house. I start to get out but he opens the door for me and helps me out.

"Thanks." I mumble. We walk to my room and he starts the movie on my laptop. We sit up in my bed and he tells me useless facts about the movie.

"So uh, Beca….. I- I need to tell you something." Jesse says. I nod slowly, concerned. "So, uh….. You're my best friend…. S-so you deserve to know first." He continues. I nod again to reassure him.

"S-so I uh, j-just wanted to… tell y-you. I…" He takes a deep breath. "I have a girlfriend." He says. I freeze, this _can't _be happening. I can't do this. I get to my feet and run outside.

"Beca?" Jesse asks in surprise as he follows me to the back yard. It's raining but I don't care. I keep walking towards the forest that stretches behind my backyard. "Beca. What is it?" He asks from about a two meter's away. I turn around, ready to speak, but facing him causes the words to get trapped in my throat.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asks.

"WHY? BECAUSE JESSE! I FELL FOR YOU! I FELL FOR YOU JESSE!" I scream at him, pointing an accusatory finger at him. The rain is drenching us, but neither of us care.

"What?" He asks in surprise.

"I fell for you." I say again. He looks speechless.

"Wh- how?" He asks.

"How could I not? You keep hugging me and smiling at me, and keep being hot, and keep being friendly!" I shout at him. "And to think, I though you liked me back. If you liked me back you wouldn't have gone and gotten yourself a girlfriend." I say.

"Wh- why did you think I like you b-back?" He stutters.

"You keep pulling me into hugs by my waist, you stutter sometimes when talking to me, you came all the way to my house at 6:30 AM just to say hi!" I yell.

"I thought you like me back. But you clearly don't." I say, before I run away into the forest. I keep running, not ever wanting to see Jesse's face again. I slip and fall on a root and I scream in pain. I try to stand up but I can't so I just lie there, crying, letting the full reality of what Jesse said hit me. Somehow, I fall asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I wake up in my bed, soaked and dirty. Someone must have come after me and carried me back. I don't get up, I don't want to. I just sit up in my bed. It's Saturday. Usually I would get working on some mixes once I wake up, but I can't. Stacie and Fat Amy walk in.

"Hey, how are you doing? How's your leg?" Stacie asks gently. What's wrong with my leg? I try standing up but scream and collapse back on the bed.

"Not good. So uh, what Jesse said must have hit you pretty hard." She says. The thought of Jesse brings tears to my eyes. Fat Amy hands me a pill.

"It's a painkiller, for your leg." She explains. I take it and eat it then wash it down with water. I glance at my alarm clock. Its 1:00 PM. I really slept in today.

"Come, we have something to show you." Stacie says, extending a hand to help me up. She helps stand me up and helps me get ready. After I have a shower, change, do my makeup and hair, its 2:00 PM. Stacie helps me into Amy's car and she starts driving. I see the school come into view.

"Why are we going to school?" I ask.

"You'll see." Stacie says vaguely. They help me into the auditorium and I take a seat. What is happening? Then the curtains come up and I see Jesse sitting at a piano. He starts playing something, and then starts singing.

"You never enjoy your life

Livin' inside the box

You're so afraid of taking chances

How are you going to reach the top?

Rules and regulations

Force you to play it safe

Get rid of all the hesitation

It's time for you to seize the day  
Instead of just sitting around

And looking down on tomorrow" He sings. He sounds really good when he sings this song.

"You gotta get your feet off the ground

The time is now  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting

I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines  
Try to have no regrets

Even if it's just tonight

How you gonna walk ahead

If you keep living blind  
Stuck in the same position

You deserve so much more

There's a whole world around us

Just waiting to be explored  
Instead of just sitting around

And looking down on tomorrow

You gotta get your feet off the ground

The time is now,

Just let it go  
I don't want to have to force you to smile

I'm here to help you notice the rainbow

Cause I know what's in you is out there  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting

I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines

Waiting outside the lines" He sings. Why is he singing this? Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. My first kiss. Someone sang me a love song to get me to kiss them. Jesse is trying to do just that.  
"I'm trying to be patient

Each step is the hardest

I know you can make it

Go ahead and take it  
I'm waiting, waiting,

just waiting

I'm waiting

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting

I'm waiting,

Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines" He belts. I stand up subconsciously. I walk towards the steps to the stage. I step onto the stage.

"Waiting outside the lines  
You never enjoy your life

Livin' inside the box" He continues. I am only a few meters from his now.

"You're so afraid of taking chances"

How are you going to reach the top?" He finishes. He puts his hands on my waist and mine go around his neck.

"You remembered." I say. He smiles. We close the gap between our faces and our lips smash together.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry about the quality of the last chapter, it was late and I had to hurry because I had to do homework, so. Also people have been saying that falling over can't break your leg, but I fell and my leg fell on a root and my knee snapped backwards.

Chapter 11

Our lips move in sync as Stacie, Fat Amy, Zack, Benji and Jessica cheer. I finally pull away and we smile at each other. My knee twitches and I almost collapse but Jesse catches me in the classic kissing position. I can't help but kiss him again. He tries standing me up again but I fall again. He picks me up bridal style and takes me out the school. I bury my face in chest, which smells really good.

"So, are you two like, together now?" Stacie asks hopefully. Me and Jesse look at each other.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He says. She squeals with excitement. I'm kind of worried, and Jesse notices this.

"What's wrong, did I say the wrong thing?" He asks, frightened.

"Oh, no, no definitely not. I've just never had a boyfriend before." I say. He kisses my head lightly.

"There's nothing to be worried about Beca." He reassures me.

"Well?" Stacie asks Jesse. He looks confused.

"Well what?" He asks back.

"Aren't you going to ask her on a date?" She asks.

"Oh! Uh…. So B-Beca, do you wanna, maybe go for l-lunch?" He asks extremely nervously. We both laugh.

"Yes. And you're really cute when you're nervous." I add. He smirks.

"Awww." Stacie says. "Where do you want to go?" She asks.

"Oh shit." I say, remembering how my dad said he was trying to cook us lunch today. "Uh, I can't today, my dad said he's gonna try to cook today. Sorry." I tell them.

"Oh, it's okay, as long as I can come." Jesse says with a smile.

"Uh, if I tell my dad you're coming over then he'll probably poison your food." I say. He laughs as he puts me down in Stacie's car. I quickly text my dad that Jesse is coming over for lunch.

"Our first date, I think what I'm going to remember the most is the vomiting." I say with a laugh. He smile's before kissing me again.

"I still can't believe you remembered." I tell him after I pull away.

"Remembered what?" Stacie asks curiously.

"Oh, I told Jesse that I made an agreement with this boy that if he sang me a love song in the talent show that I'd kiss him and I did, and it was my first kiss." I explain.

"Awwwww, that's so romantic, Jesse." She says. He blushes.

"Sing it for me again." I plead. He starts singing and it's just so _hot_. I pull him into a fiery kiss and he slips his tongue into my mouth and a moan escapes my throat.

"Whoa. We are in public you know?" Stacie says. We stop and I blush.

She drops us off at home and we walk in.

"Hi, you must be Jesse." My dad says, outstretching a hand. Jesse shakes it. I pull him into a kiss, and my dad drops the glass he's holding.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" My dad yells.

"Shit, uh, dad, this is my boyfriend, Jesse." I say nervously. He shakes Jesse's hand fiercely again before walking angrily back into the kitchen. I mumble an apology before we head upstairs to my room.

"So, um, what do you wanna do?" I ask him.

"Well, if you're okay with it, can I listen to some of your mixes?" He asks hopefully. I nod hesitantly, remembering how he listened to some without my permission. He puts the headphones on and starts listening. I watch him and bite my lip as he bobs his head up and down lightly.

"This is really good." He sort of yells. I smile as he takes them off.

"Stay there." I say as I head up into the attic. I retrieve a CD and re-enter my bedroom. I hand him the CD.

"This has my first few mixes ever." I tell him. He takes it and thanks me.

"Lunch is ready!" My dad yells up the stairs and all four of us head downstairs. We sit down at the dining table.

"So, how did _this _happen?" My dad asks through gritted teeth, motioning to me and Jesse.

"Uh, well he sung to me, like Tony did when I was 13." I explain quietly.

"So, you basically kissed him just because he sang you a song?" My dad asks.

"Dad." Zack warns.

"You know this isn't too bad." I comment on the food.

"Thanks." He says. Me and Jesse finish off and run up the stairs, happily leaving the awkward conversation behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm not going to drown you in excuses about why I haven't updated in a while, so just enjoy.

Chapter 12

I walk out of the school building, hand in hand with Jesse. Out of no-where, Aubrey jumps in front of us.

"So, you're not dating?" She says sarcastically. I once again make the fake gagging sound.

"STOP THREATENING ME!" She screams, making everyone in the area look at her.

"What am I threatening to do?" I ask, playing dumb. She looks at me, clearly furious, before screaming and running away.

"What was that about?" Jesse asks as we continue walking.

"Nothing." I say.

"It didn't seem like nothing." He says.

"Really, it's nothing." I assure him. Suddenly he stops.

"One second." He says before running off. A few minutes later, he returns with a flyer in his hand.

"What is that?" I ask. He hands it to me and I read it through.

"A school dance?" I ask. He nods excitedly.

"Would you like to go with me?" He asks.

"No thanks, I kind of have my eye on someone else right now." I joke. He smiles, pulling me in and kissing me. I hear a whistle and turn around to see Fat Amy.

"Hey Fat Amy." I greet her.

"Hey, know about the dance yet?" She asks. We both nod.

"You going with Bumper?" Jesse asks. She nods. We start walking back to my house.

"You guys haven't even been on your first date have you?" Amy asks out of nowhere. We both nod. Jesse walks in front of me.

"Beca, would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" Jesse asks.

"I would love to. Just one rule: No movies." I say, causing him to groan.

"I don't understand your hatred towards movies!" He says. I laugh as we walk towards the door. I open it and my dad does his usual glare at Jesse, before moving on. I lead him to my room and sit down on the bed next to him.

"Could I ask you a huge favour?" He asks hopefully. I turn to him.

"What?" I ask cautiously.

"Could you….. possibly….. temporarily…. Replace one the glee club members?" He asks hopefully.

"No fucking way." I tell him simply. He gets down on his knees.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" He begs. I groan.

"NO!" I repeat.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" He begins. He continues saying the one word until I cave in.

"Fuck you, I'll do it." I mutter.

"Thank you!" He says, jumping to his feet and hugging me. He removes his laptop from his bag and starts playing a song.

"This is one song were singing." He explains. I recognize it immediately as Katy Perry starts to sing.

"Seriously? Firework?" I ask. He nods, faking hurt. He skips to the next song. I immediately recognize it as Some nights by Fun.

"See, that's a better song." I say, gesturing to the computer. He skips to the next song. Kelly Clarkson's Stronger. As this plays he stands up.

"This is the song we need you to solo in." He explains.

"What song do you solo in?" I ask.

"None this time." He replies.

"What? You need to solo." I tell him.

"There are no male solo's in this performance." He tells me. "We have practice in an hour." He says.

"Today?" I ask in surprise.

"No, yesterday." He says sarcastically. "Here's a few tips: Avoid Liam, He will hit on you constantly, and relentlessly. And Karen, the leader, may seem a little… bitchy, but once you get to know her she's great." He says. "You should get changed; we need to be there pretty soon." He tells me. I nod and head to the bathroom to change. I enter the room and hear the shower running.

"BECA WHAT THE HELL!" Zack shouts.

"What's the big deal?" I ask.

"Beca, I'm not alone in here." He says.

"I know I'm here t-" I start, but soon realize what he meant. "EEWWWWWW!" I scream as I get out. I re-enter my room.

"Zack's in the shower." I explain.

"So?" He asks.

"So is Stacie." I say. He makes an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Could you look away?" I ask, slightly embarrassed by the situation in hand.

"Sure." He says hesitantly, turning to face my closet. I change as quickly as possible and tell him its okay for him to turn around.

"You know, I've seen your….. body before." He says, turning around.

"Wh…. When!" I ask in surprise.

"Uh, when I walked in that day." He reminds me. I nod in understanding.

**5:00 PM AT SCHOOL**

We arrive and walk into the practice room hand in hand.

"Who's this?" A boy with spiky hair and a jocks jacket asks, walking towards me in a seductive way. "Hi, I'm Liam." He greets me, extending his hand.

"Beca." I say, shaking it.

"Wanna go out some time?" He asks.

"No thanks, I have my eyes on someone else right now." I repeat my words from earlier.

"Oh yeah, who?" He asks. I wrap my arms around Jesse's neck and kiss him. "Oh." He says.

"This is Beca, She's gonna replace Carly." He says. A tall girl with blonde hair who resembles Aubrey in the strangest way walks up to me.

"Can you sing?" She asks, clearly not liking my outfit and makeup.

I start to sing a small part from Titanium and once I do, everyone else directs their attention to me.

"Fine." She mutters before walking away and continuing teaching some choreography.

"That's Karen." Jesse whispers in my ear. We spend the next 2 hours rehearsing, though Liam spends the 2 hours hitting on me (Jesse was not kidding), and Karen spend her time criticizing me every move. By the end, I run out the auditorium.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Jesse asks, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, it was that bad." I say. He sighs before taking me home.

**THE NEXT DAY 6:30 PM**

I click save on my current mix and stand up. Better get ready for our date. I enter the bathroom and apply my eye shadow. When I open my eyes I scream. The eyeshadow is not deep purple as I swear I bought, it's bright yellow. I open my gym bag and my clothes are all painted fluorescent yellow. How did this happen? Then my mind snaps back to the girl's bathroom earlier today. AUBREY. i KNOW just how to get her back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been 2 weeks since my makeup incident. Two weeks since I had to cancel my date with Jesse, and two weeks since I had a plan for Aubrey.

"Beca!" Stacie shouts to me from across the quad.

"Oh hey Stace." I say, returning to my thoughts.

"The dance is in a few days." She announces.

"I know." I say.

"So..." She says, clearly trying to drop some sort of hint.

"So what?" I ask cluelessly.

"So we have to go shopping!" She says. I groan in annoyance.

"I still don't understand how you don't like shopping." She says.

"It's BORING!" I tell her.

"We'll its just you me, Fat-Amy, Jessica and Ashley." She says.

"Fine, but make it quick." I tell her.

"Meet us after school at the mall." She squeals before running off.

"Hey beautiful." Someone says from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Hey Jesse." I greet him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, noticing the annoyed look on my face.

"Stacie's making me go shopping later." I tell him with a sigh.

"Well what's wrong with that?" He asks.

"I don't like shopping." I say.

"Well Im sure you'll enjoy some girl time." He says with a smirk.

"It'd be a lot nicer if you were there with me." I say with a smile. He pulls me in for a kiss.

"I gotta get home. See you tomorrow!" I say as I walk off. I arrive at my house and throw on a plaid shirt with a hoodie over it and some jeans before making my way to the mall. About half way there Fat-Amy catches up with me.

"Hey Beca." She says between pants.

"Hey." I say grimly.

"Don't worry Beca, we'll make this shopping trip long, exhausting and expensive just for you." She jokes. I groan.

"So how are things going with Bumper?" I ask, trying to get my mind off the shopping.

"Great, he hasn't cheated on me for two weeks!" She tells me excitedly.

"That's not exactly something to be excited about." I say.

"We'll its an accomplishment for him." She says defensively.

"What are we shopping for exactly? Because I have a great dress at my house." I say.

"I've seen your closet, you have one dress, and its horrible." She says bluntly. By now we arrive the mall and meet up with Stacie and the others.

"So, first order of business: the dress shop on the third floor. It has amazing dresses." Stacie announces.

"Can we make this quick please?" I ask.

"We must take our time." Ashley says. I groan in annoyance. After a long, and I mean long shopping trip, we all settle down in a Mexican restaurant.

"So, Ashley, how's it going with Benji?" Jessica asks.

"It's going well. He's really sweet and..." She trails off.

"And?" Fat-Amy asks.

"He told me he loved me." She says.

"OH MY GOD! What did you say?" Jessica asks.

"I said I loved him too!" She says.

"Awwww, so you're together, together now?" Stacie asks.

"Yeah. Jessica, how's it going with Donald?" Ashley asks in a suggestive tone.

"It's going great. He's really sweet and he really... Gets me." She says. I hope they aren't going to ask me about Jesse.

"Stacie, how's it going with Zack?" Fat-Amy asks.

"GREAT! We've done it so many times and he's amazing!" She says. "One time we were-" she begins but is cut off my Ashley.

"I really, really don't want to hear about that." Ashley tells her.

"Fat-Amy, is Bumper being good?" Jessica asks teasingly.

"Yeah it's going great! He hasn't cheated on me for two weeks!" She announces.

"We'll that's an accomplishment." Ashley says.

"And, I didn't think this was a serious relationship, but he loves dingoes. Game-changer." She says. Shit they're going to ask me aren't they. I try to look as though Im not a part of this conversation.

"Beca?" Stacie asks me slowly. Shit. "So how is it with Jesse?" She asks. I look up slowly at the gossip-hungry girls.

"I-I really don't know where we are right now." I confess.

"Are you not happy?" Jessica asks.

"Oh no! No no no no no no no no NO! Don't get me wrong, I really like him, but Im not really sure what point in a relationship were at." I say.

"I'm sure that'll all change after the dance." Stacie says with a shrug. I feel my phone vibrate against my leg. I open it up and check my new text.

To: Beca Mitchell  
From: Karen Jackson  
Emergency glee club practice. Meet me at the auditorium ASAP.

"Sorry girls I have to leave. Emergency glee club practice." I explain.

"Glee club?" Stacie asks.

"Oh, did I not tell you Jesse forced me to be in glee club to replace another member?" I ask. They all shake their heads. "Well... Bye." I say before running off, glad to have an excuse to leave the shopping behind, even if it is for glee club.

I finally arrive at the auditorium.

"Hey babe." Jesse greets me. I freeze instantly at his words. OH MY GOD. He called you babe. Geez Beca, get your shit together.

"Hey Jesse." I say cooly. Rehearsal flies by (unlike usual) and it feels like only a few minutes have gone by by the end.

"Lets get you home." Jesse says, swiftly taking my hand. Almost halfway back home, I finally pluck up the courage to ask.

"Where are we?" I ask out of the blue,

"Baker street." He replies.

"No, as in, our relationship." I say.

"Oh, well. Um, we're at the boyfriend and girlfriend stage?" He says though it comes out as more of a question.

"I'm not pressuring you, I just want to know." I say. We walk home in an awkward silence as opposed to our normal, comfortable silence. He drops me off at my house.

"Bye Becs." He says lightly before leaving. He leaves me wondering whether I freaked him out.

A\N hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I planned too, I just got a little stuck on how to start this one. Hope you enjoyed it and I would still appreciate suggestions.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Okay, so, I'm starting a new story and I'm not going to give away any details but do you think the main character should be Beca or Jesse? I was really tired and wasn't bothered to read it through, so sorry for any mistakes. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 14

I enter the house reluctantly and walk straight to my room, not at all surprised to find Stacie and Fat-Amy there.

"Hi." I say grimly, with a matching grim smile.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Stacie asks, picking up on my bad mood.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fat-Amy asks. I nod slowly.

"You know how I said I don't know where we were in the relationship?" I say. They both nod, motioning for me to continue. "Well, I asked him and-" I begin but Stacie cuts me off.

"Beca! You never ask a man that unless he's done something big lately!" She says.

"I know. I think I scared him with the question." I say.

"Well, I'll ask Zack to ask him about it." Stacie assures me.

"And I'll do the same with Bumper." Fat-Amy says.

"Thanks." I say, slumping into my desk chair and roaming the internet aimlessly. Stacie and Amy are inspecting my closet for anything I have to throw out.

"Beca." Stacie says.

"Yeah Stacie" I say, turning around in my desk chair.

"What are these?" She asks, letting a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs dangle.

"Oh. Zack got me that for Christmas last year." I explain.

"Okay. Could I…. uh…" She says awkwardly.

"Yes Stacie, you can borrow them. In fact, _keep _them." I say.

"Thanks Beca." She says, placing them in her schoolbag. Zack barges into my room unexpectedly.

"Dad says you get to pick what's for dinner tonight. What do you want?" He asks.

"Oh, um….. I don't know, Chinese food." I say.

"Great." He says, starting to exit.

"Zack!" Stacie calls after him. He re-enters the room.

"Yeah Stace?" He asks.

"Do you want to try these out?" She asks, dangling the handcuffs again.

"Oh…. Um…" He says, looking at me awkwardly. "Sure." He says. He exits again and Stacie follows him.

"I'll ask him." Stacie tells me before exiting herself.

"Well. I'm out." Fat-Amy says, standing up and exiting. I fell my phone vibrate against my thigh and I open it.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

Hey beautiful :)

I sigh in relief that he texted me.

To: Jesse Swanson

From: Beca Mitchell

Hey handsome :)

I hit send, unsure what the outcome of this text would be. Seconds later he replies.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

Can we just forget that happened? Please?

I sigh once again in relief.

To: Jesse Swanson

From: Beca Mitchell

Definitely.

I stand up and head over to Zack's room. I walk right in and drop my phone on the floor at the sight. I completely forgot they were having sex.

"OH MY GOD! SORRY!" I say, shielding my eyes. "I fixed things with Jesse, so you don't have to ask him." I tell Stacie before briskly exiting, the image bored into my mind.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

You know the performance is tomorrow.

I read the text again and frown.

To: Jesse Swanson

From: Beca Mitchell

Yeah dude, I knew that.

Within seconds he replies.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

We are going to win because of you. :)

To: Jesse Swanson

From: Yeah, about that…..

I hit send with a grin.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

What? *Panicked tone*

To: Jesse Swanson

From: Beca Mitchell

My dad is taking me out of town and I can't make it.

I hit send gleefully. This is going to be hilarious.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

It doesn't matter. Do whatever the fuck it takes to make it.

To: Jesse Swanson

From: Beca Mitchell

I tried that, there is no way whatsoever that I can make it.

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

Beca! I trusted you! Why would you do that to me? I seriously hate you.

To: Jesse Swanson

From: Beca Mitchell

I'm kidding, I'll be there.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

Oh my god you scared me. P.S I'm outside.

I run down the stairs and fling the door open.

"Hey Jesse." I say. At the mention of his name, my dad appears from thin air.

"Oh. I didn't realize _you _would be here for dinner." He says with a glare.

"He isn't staying for dinner." I assure him.

"Good." He says before disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"Sorry about that." I say, taking him by the hand to my room. He takes a seat on my bed. Stacie flings the door open.

"Hey Jesse. Thanks for letting me use this Beca." She says, throwing me the handcuffs.

"You're welcome." I say. She nods and closes the door.

"Beca, those are yours?" He says in surprise.

"Oh…. Um…" I say, at a loss of words to explain this.

"I didn't know you were that kind of girl." He says.

"Oh, no…. Zack got me these for Christmas last year." I explain.

"Oh! Okay." He says.

"DINNER!" I hear my dad shout up the stairs. I kiss Jesse lightly and walk out the room.

A/N I know I know, its shit, but I needed to get that out of the way, you'll see why. I do need an answer to the question above but other than that, please review, follow, favourite and Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Nothing to say except sorry for the late update, I really don't have a reason. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

"So Beca, the dance is tonight, you ready?" Fat-Amy asks me through a mouthful of hamburger.

"Yeah. Who are the nominees for Dance King and Queen?" I ask her, knowing that my plan for Aubrey will depend on this.

"Dunno." She answers. Stacie takes a seat next to me and she looks as though she might explode with excitement.

"I know who the nominees for Dance King and Queen are!" Stacie squeals.

"Who are they?" I ask eagerly.

"For the Dance Queen: Chloe Beale, Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell!" She squeals. My smile fades.

"I can't win It'll totally ruin my plan for Aubrey!" I say.

"Fine we won't vote for you." Stacie says. "For the Dance King: Luke Smith, Bumper Alan and Jesse Swanson!" She announces. I smile grimly.

"As much as I would love to win, I can't. Aubrey has to win for my plan to work." I explain.

"Can you please just tell me what your plan is?" Fat-Amy asks. I shake my head and grin at her pout.

"Hey." Jesse says as he takes a seat next to me.

"Jesse guess what." I say.

"There's going to be a Breakfast Club sequel? No, you're joining the glee club permanently? No – " He says.

"No. We were nominated for Dance king and queen!" I tell him.

"Cool!" He says.

"But we can't win." I say grimly.

"Why not? You know it's my dream to win dance king!" He jokes.

"Aubrey needs to win for my plan to work." I explain to him.

"This plan better be amazing." He says.

"It will be." I say with a devilish grin. "It will be."

**7:00 PM THAT DAY**

Me, Stacie, Fat-Amy, Jessica and Ashley are all changing for the dance in my room.

"Wow, Jessica, you look amazing!" Ashley compliments. I stay in my en-suite bathroom, refusing to come out.

"Beca, Come out already!" Stacie says.

"No. I look like an idiot." I tell them.

"We'll be the judge of that." Fat-Amy says. I groan loudly as I exit the bathroom. They all gasp in awe.

"You look fantastic!" Jessica says.

"Let's get to the dance." I say with a sigh.

**AT THE DANCE**

"Beca, have I told you how hot you look?" Jesse asks.

"Several times." I tell him with a smirk.

"Let's dance!" He says, doing the same dance moves that persuaded me to dance with him the night of the party. With a roll of my eyes I get up and dance with him.

"Jesse, I have to go set up my plan." I say.

"Go ahead." He says. I kiss him on the cheek and rush off to set off the plan. Once I've set everything up, Principal O'Brien gets on stage to announce Dance King and Queen.

"I hope you're all having a good time!" He says and everyone cheers. I re-join Jesse at our table. "But now we have to announce the winner of Dance King and queen. I grin with anticipation. "And the winner for Dance queen is: Aubrey Posen!" He announces. I sigh in relief and rush over to the computer connected to the projector. Aubrey runs onto stage and takes the crown.

"I just want to say how much of an honour it is to win this crown!" She says. I hit play and watch my plan unfold before my eyes. The projector projects the video of Aubrey puking all over the crowd during her glee club number. Everyone roars with laughter; my plan is working. I then press the button that activates the tennis ball launcher. Fake-Vomit packets are launched onto the stage and explode all over Aubrey. The laughter grows even louder. The video comes to an end and I hear the last words of the video: "Brought to you by Beca Mitchell, have a great Christmas!" At that I run out of the school before any teachers or friends of Aubrey can punish me. That was totally worth it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Dad, Jesse wants me to go with him to his cabin in the Canadian mountains for Christmas, can I please go?" I ask him hopefully.

"Is it just the two of you?" My dad asks.

"No, his parents will be there and so will his siblings and Zack and Stacie." I say. He nods, causing me to jump out of my seat and hug him in excitement. I run up the stairs and pack my things quickly. I then walk across the hall and tell Zack the news.

To: Jesse Swanson

From: Beca Mitchell

My dad said yes, see you tomorrow.

Jesse almost immediately replies.

To: Beca Mitchell

From: Jesse Swanson

Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow. BTW Aubrey is humiliated.

I smile at the last part. That's what you get when you mess with Beca Mitchell.

A/N Sorry it's a little shorter than usual but I had no idea how to fill the last part in. Also, sorry that's its kinda rushed but it was 6:00 in the morning and I didn't want to procrastinate anymore so I decided to write it. Tell me what you think about the prank and please Review, favourite and follow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
